This invention relates to an inflatable article and particularly to the construction of an inflatable article incorporating a pump which provides an improvement over conventional inflating methods such as inflating the article with the mouth or inflating with a pump which is a separate piece from the inflatable article.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved construction of an inflatable article which has an integrally connected inflating pump through which the article can be inflated conveniently at any place without taking along an additional inflating pump.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple inflating pump for an inflatable article which can be easily operated by a user of every age.